


Rain

by QuintusH4Z4RD



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Short Story, This is just super random, references to cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8547787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuintusH4Z4RD/pseuds/QuintusH4Z4RD
Summary: It's a rainy day today.





	

This is a rainy day.

I could tell that as soon as I woke up. As I slowly got out of bed, my limbs creaked and the sun turned purple for 2.5 seconds. A pigeon bumped into the window but managed to fly away.

Sometimes the door makes a noise; sometimes it doesn't. Thankfully it didn't today, as it was early and I didn't want to wake the missus up.

My right ear felt cold as I descended the stone staircase and the rain got louder for a second, then quieter.

I rubbed my neck with my hand as I remembered that we had nothing to eat for breakfast. I left the house through the front door and into the rain.

My left leg faded from existence for a moment, making me fall face-first into a puddle, bruising my face. I dragged myself up again and stared at some kids who were perched in a tree like monkeys, laughing at me. 

I picked up a chestnut from the pavement and threw it, hitting one of the children and making her fall to the ground, dead.

The other children froze and watched apprehensively as I approached the fallen child, tore off one of her legs and stuffed it into my pyjama shirt.

"Bugger off home, it's much too early to be pissing about." I called to the other children, who promptly swung down from the tree and ran down the street, one wearing slippers and one wearing clogs, towards the gateless railway crossing. A train mowed them down, and I didn't blink as they disappeared beneath it with screams and crunching of bone.

I continued on my journey to the shop near the railway crossing. I phased through the door in less than a second and whacked a tin of beans off the shelf near the door. It fell to the floor and burst open to reveal a small fish, confetti and a puddle of brine.

"Bloody shame 'bout them kids." it croaked up at me. "Reckon 'er down't road'll avter clean't muck off't tracks." the fish suddenly disappeared before I had a chance to answer, and I looked up to see the shopkeeper gnawing on the wooden counter.

"Yer up early." He commented, grabbing a scratch-card from the display near the till and shoving it into his shirt.

"Aye,' I replied, "rain woke me up."

"What's that?" he asked, pointing at the obvious bulge in my pyjama shirt, which was now leaking blood through the fabric.

I didn't answer for a moment as I retrieved a packet of croutons and paid for it with a dull twopence piece.

"Blinkin' kids up early. Laughin' cos I fell. Threw a conker and killed one. Tore its leg off for me breakfast when I get home." I finally clarified.

"Bloody hell." he rasped, then froze completely. He stayed that way until I left the shop and walked home.

I cooked the leg on an iron and tore into it with my toenails. The missus came down so I threw the packet of croutons at her and slit her throat with the sharp edge of the bag.

It stopped raining.


End file.
